purryproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Questions
|image= |imagecaption= |partOfSeason= 04 |episodeNumber= 03 |writer= Purry Sunray |director= Purry Sunray |previousEpisode= I Can Do Anything |nextEpisode= Arrest }} is the fourth episode of season four of Happy Hill. Synopsis Plot - Arianna bites her lip as the bright light inside the questioning room shines down on her. Lukas sits, saying that it’ll be okay if she tells the truth. Arianna nods, although she’s shaking, she hides her hands under the table to stop herself from being obviously frightened. -- Maria tells Miguel she’ll be back soon, leaving the hospital and heading down the street. She walks into a nearby shop and looks at different boxes before picking up one, taking it towards the counter and paying for it. -- Purry walks into the park, spotting Steven and Noah chatting on the bench. -- Steven and Noah talk. Noah asks him how his questioning went, Steven just tells him that he told him the truth, everything he knows which wasn’t alot. Noah nods, saying that he’s sad that he missed it as his friends probably needed him. Steven tells him not to worry about it. Purry approaches the boys, waving and smiling widely. She scoots into the middle of them and sighs, her smile fading away. Noah asks her what’s wrong, Purry looks around asking if they can keep a secret. Steven says ofcourse they can, they’re all close friends. Purry takes a deep breath before telling them the big!! Secret!! She kissed Sara. -- Maria sits in the bathroom, breathing heavily as she holds something in her hand. She wipes the sweat off of her forehead as she watches the clock, the hands landing on the hour. Maria opens her hand, a pregnancy test revealing two lines. She’s pregnant. -- Miguel sits up on his bed, smiling as a pretty nurse comes into the room. She asks him if he’s okay, introducing herself as Nurse Cece. Miguel tells her that he’s fine, he’s feeling alot better despite being shot only a few days ago. Cece laughs, telling him that’s great. Cece tells him that he has one last check up and he’ll be fine. She tells him everything is fine and he’s lucky to be alive. Miguel nods, saying that he’s thankful. Cece grabs something to look into his ear with, telling him this’ll only take a second. She leans in, putting the thing inside his ear and looking inside. She pauses for a minute before taking it out again, leaning closer and whispering. “It’s all almost over.” She leaves. Miguel confused and worried for his safety! -- Steven asks if Purry is a lesbian, because he’s old and intrusive. Purry nods, saying that it wasn’t something she thought was important to share because it wasn’t necessary. Steven nods, understanding and saying she’s right, it doesn’t matter. Noah asks why it’s a secret. Purry admits that Sara wants it to be a secret so they can’t tell anyone. Noah says he would never do that and hugs her. Purry thanks them, asking if they want to do something fun. Credits * Trivia *